Love Less Kind
by dazzleme90
Summary: What if Bella never met Edward in High School? What if Bella didn’t choose to stay in Washington until after she graduated? What if Bella’s life didn’t start until her college years?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the plot, or any of its characters. That's all the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**What if Bella never met Edward in High School?  
What if Bella didn't choose to stay in Washington until after she graduated?  
What if Bella's life didn't start until her college years?**

_It is said that your entire life flashes right before your eyes right before you die. After this happening more than five times a year, it seems to me more of an action people convince themselves into doing. The most dangerous thing I've met until now has been a baby crocodile. Though with habits clumsy as mine, you could say something as simple as riding in a car or taking a walk with me could be potentially life threatening. The only difference now is I have someone unnatural, someone who goes against anything I knew about humanity, watching over me and helping me make it through each day. _

I sighed as I stepped out of the plane that took me from my hometown of Phoenix, Arizona to this familiar place. When I was just six months old, Renee, my mother, divorced Charlie, my father, and moved us down to Arizona, leaving him here in the small town of Forks, Washington. Ever since I can remember, I've spent a month of summer vacation here visiting Charlie. And ever since I can remember, I've hated it here. It's rare to get sunny days in this small town, and I wasn't surprised when I stepped out of the plane into the cold mist.

Charlie was waiting for me, like he did every year, leaning against his cruiser. It always made my stomach turn whenever I thought about riding in that car. I mean, who wants to ride in a car with police lights on top? Let alone drive it. But then again, Charlie is the Police Chief, so I guess the car is just right for him. The ride back home was an hour drive, which I always dreaded, but luckily Charlie isn't a big talker so the silence wouldn't be too awkward.

This summer was different. Both Charlie and I knew that. Usually the routine would be me visiting Charlie for a month, trying to find stuff to talk about. And when we finally were able to hold conversations for more than a few minutes, it would be back to Arizona. Not this year though. This year, I would be starting college. Of course, with my grades back home, I wasn't able to get into schools such as Harvard or Dartmouth. No, I would be going to Washington State University, which is conveniently a forty-five minute drive from where Charlie lived.

Renee tried to convince me to choose a school in Arizona, but I know that she and her new husband, Phil, plan to travel a lot with Phil playing baseball. I didn't want to make her feel like she should stay in case I needed her, and at least in Washington I'd have Charlie close by.

Charlie smiled and waved as I stepped off the plane. As I approached him, I could feel one of those awkward moments coming on, where you're not sure whether or not to hug the person. Stopping in front of Charlie he smiled and took my bags, loading them into the back of the cruiser.

"How was the flight Bella?" Charlie asked  
"Fine," I replied, keeping my answer short because I had nothing else to say.

The car ride was quiet, like I expected. I had a lot of time to think. Think about school in the fall, how much I hated the weather, what I was going to do this summer, and how I was going to get around because there was no way you could force me to get behind the wheel of Charlie's cruiser.

"Home at last." Charlie softly said, taking his keys out of the ignition and opening his door.

I followed slowly, watching Charlie grab my luggage and head to the door. It was misting out still, and I had put my hood up to try and keep most the water off of my head. I sighed as I tried to mentally prepare myself for this last month before school started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note: First off, thanks for checking out my story! That being said, I already have the first 14 chapters written. So while I would love constructive criticism, I won't be making any changes to the first 14 chapters. I will however take any advice and use it for chapters I write later on! Now on with the story... **

It was dark when we arrived back at the house, but not dark enough to hide the old red pickup truck sitting in front of our house. I wasn't quite sure why it was there, but Charlie didn't seem to mind. Maybe he had bought it? When I got out of the car I realized there were two figures standing in front of our house. Well, one was standing and another was in a wheelchair.

"Charlie," the man in the wheelchair greeted. "And Bella."

He smiled at me and I returned the smile, unaware of who these strangers were. I looked at the man standing. He stood probably at about 6'7". The moon helped me see his features, dark russet skin, dark shaggy hair that looked to be black and dark eyes. He smiled at me and I returned a smile to him as well.

"Bella, this is Billy Black." Charlie pointed to the man in the wheelchair with the same dark hair. "We used to fish together a lot. And this is Jacob. I'm not sure if you remember him, but you should remember his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca."

It took a second but I finally remembered who these people were.

"Got it," I smiled.

"Yes, well we were just dropping the car off," Billy began.

I looked at Charlie, confused as he and Billy were exchanging grins as Jacob kicked the dirt under his shoes.

"Your dad here bought that truck from me, and I was just dropping it by." Billy finally said.

"Oh?" I asked, curious as to why Charlie was buying a truck.

"Yeah, I figured since you were heading off to college soon that you would need a car to get around. So…" Charlie broke off.

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"Uh… yeah, no problem," Charlie replied.

"Jake, give Bella the keys." Billy said to his son.

Jacob dug through his pockets and finally pulled out the keys.

"Why don't you go show her the car, I got a few things to discuss with Charlie here." Billy looked over at Charlie and Charlie opened the door, leaving my luggage outside.

I followed Jacob to the car.

"So what do you think?" He asked me, slightly grinning.

"I like it." I replied honestly.

"Yeah, just don't go over sixty."

"Why?"

"It's… an old car," Jacob laughed to himself. "So how long are you here for?"

"I have a month until school starts. What about you?"

"A little over a month," Jacob replied.

"Wait, what college are you going to?"

Jacob laughed like I had just told a highly amusing joke. I looked at him, slightly confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm still in high school."

My jaw dropped. There was no way this kid could still be in high school. He looked about ten years older than me.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at him up and down a few times.

"Quite positive," he laughed. "So, do you really need me to show you how to work this thing?"

I looked inside and everything appeared to look the same as any car.

"I think I got it." I grinned.

"So what do you plan on doing while you're here?" Jacob asked me.

"Nothing really, just getting ready for college."

"You're going to Washington State, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, that's like a thirty minute ride from where I live. Anyways, you should come visit Billy and me in La Push. It's only about fifteen minutes from here. We could hang out, go down to the beach, or find other stuff to do."

"That sounds like fun." I smiled, noticing Billy exiting the house, followed by Charlie. "Well I should probably get my bags inside."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Jacob smiled and I smiled back before heading towards the house.

"Hey Bella, I'm taking Billy and Jacob home so I'll be back in a bit." Charlie said to me as I passed him with my luggage.

"Ok," was the only response I could seem to think of.

I waved goodbye to Jacob and Billy and shut the front door. I turned around to face the familiar surroundings of Charlie's home. My new home. Well, until I head off to college that is. I dragged my luggage up the stairs into my room. Shutting the door, I looked around my room. It was the same as I remembered. Not much had changed since I was a baby. The walls were painted light blue, the floors were wooden, and my baby chair was in the corner. The only differences were that where a crib had once stood was a bed and a computer had been added to the room.

After putting the few clothes I had away, I looked out the window and sighed. It was still raining out. I decided to take a shower. When I stepped out I remembered that I was in the only bathroom in the house and would have to share it with Charlie. The thought wasn't that great, but it was something that I would deal with when I absolutely had to. Slipping into my pajamas, I logged onto the computer to check the email. Of course Renee had sent me about five messages. I emailed her back saying I was fine and would email her later because I was tired and heading to bed.

Downstairs, I heard the front door slam and figured Charlie was finally home. Slowly I got up and crawled into bed, hoping that college would come sooner because I wasn't sure how long I could last living here in Forks with just my dad and no friends. It seemed like hours passed and I was still awake. The sound of rain pounding on the roof did not help in my attempt to get some sleep. Finally, I was able to tune out the rain with only two pillows and a blanket over my head. It didn't take long after that before I was able to drift into a hopeful dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week passed easier than I thought. After the first night I realized Charlie couldn't cook so I told him I would take over that. He was more than happy to give me kitchen duty and it gave me something to do around the house. It was nice having my own car, and I was able to get to know the town better, though that didn't take long. Being in a town as small as Forks you got to know your way around easily.

Finding my way around was fairly easy too because everyone seemed to have been awaiting my arrival. If I wasn't being stared at, I was being greeted. Everyone seemed friendly, if not too friendly. I guess I just wasn't used to that kind of kindness. In Phoenix, you had to fend for yourself and not many were willing to go out of their way to ask you about your day.

By week two I was basically best friends with Jacob. He really was a fun guy to hang around. I went to visit him in La Push at least every other day. We had fun hanging out, I learned that he built cars so I would sometimes watch him in the garage, and we would go down to First Beach. It was a beautiful beach, shaped like a crescent. There were more rocks than sand, but it was still a sight worth seeing.

Occasionally Jacob's friends would stop by to visit. Most of them seemed pretty nice, except Sam. He was the oldest of Jacob's friends and I got the feeling often that he didn't like me. Jacob assured me time and time again that it wasn't me that Sam didn't like. Sam didn't like anyone outside the Native American Quileute tribe that Jacob and most of his friend's belonged to. Though Jacob kept telling me this, I got the feeling there were other reasons behind why Sam didn't like me, but I decided to not let it bother me too much.

The weeks passed quicker than I thought they would, even with a similar daily routine: Get up, have breakfast, visit Jacob or go to the store, make dinner, check the email so Renee wouldn't worry about me, shower, then get to bed. It wasn't a bad routine, and it did get repetitious but it helped the weeks go by quickly.

The last Saturday at Charlie's before I would head off to live at college the following week, Charlie informed me that he would be fishing all day. He suggested I see if Jacob wanted to go to Port Angeles. I'd never been to Port Angeles but I'd heard of it, so I gave Jacob a call. He seemed more than thrilled to come with me. Within a half hour, I was at the Black's house waiting for Jacob at the front door.

"Thanks for taking him out Bella." Billy greeted me.

"No problem." I replied.

"He's been wanting to get out of the house for awhile now."

I saw Jacob come up the hallway and he smiled at me. I returned the smile. Before Jacob walked out of the door Billy whispered something in his ear, a serious look on his face. I couldn't make out what he said, though I do believe I heard Billy tell Jacob to be careful. Jacob nodded his head and stood up, smiling again.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jacob really did seem enthusiastic to get out of the house.

With my truck, it took us about an hour to get to Port Angeles. It was also a small town, but there was a lot more to do here. The boardwalk was full of shopping, restaurants, and even a movie theater. Jacob led me to the bookstore after I asked if there was one here. When we got there, I realized it wasn't much of a bookstore and decided against going inside in fear of the lady standing behind the register.

We walked in and out of random stores, finding fun little things such as oversized sunglasses. After a couple hours of walking around we decided to grab dinner at an Italian restaurant. Jacob and I decided on splitting a pizza as we discussed what to do during the last week I had here and how often I had to come back to visit. Jacob was less than thrilled to hear me say I would come back at least once a month, but I promised I would still keep in touch by email.

After dinner we decided to go see the new zombie movie playing. Everyone had been saying how scary it was so we were quite interested. Truth be told, the movie sucked. It wasn't scary at all, so Jacob and I decided to laugh at the people in the theater who got scared and screamed when zombies popped up out of nowhere.

On the way out of the theater, we realized how dark it was. Jacob put his arm around my waist as we made our way back to the car. It was a longer walk than I remembered. About fifteen minutes later we finally arrived at the car. As I walked to the drivers' side something caught my eye. I turned around and noticed a man leaning against the building opposite of where I parked. My hand froze on the door handle as I looked at him. His skin looked so pale under the moonlight and his eyes were dark. His hair had a bronze color. And he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. It took me by surprise when he looked my way and I could tell he narrowed his eyes at me, almost looking cross. All I could do was blink and try to remember to breath. He looked to be debating something in his mind as I just stared at him. Finally Jacob broke my trance.

"Uh… Bella? You getting in the car?" Jacob laughed.

"Oh… right." I shook my head as I got in the car.

The beautiful man watched as we drove away. I couldn't get him out of my mind the whole way back to Jacob's. Luckily he was too busy criticizing the movie to notice how spaced out I was. I just nodded my head and laughed when he paused to see if I was listening. With less traffic, we made it back to Jacob's in about forty-five minutes.

"Well thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun." Jacob grinned at me.

"Yeah, me to." I returned with a smile.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." I nodded as Jacob got out of the car and headed for the door.

Jacob waved to me before closing the door and I waved back. I was too distracted by the man I had seen in Port Angeles to pay close attention to the road. Luckily no one was around. When I got home, I told Charlie I was tired from the trip and was heading to bed. I heard him say goodnight as I walked up the stairs to my room.

That night I dreamed of the beautiful man. He kept his distance from me in the dream. Every time I tried to get close to him, it was as if he jumped further away from me, keeping the distance. No matter how many times he jumped when I got closer, I still kept trying to reach him. Then out of nowhere I heard a howl from behind me. Turning around quickly, I was faced with a…


	4. Chapter 4

I nearly jumped out of bed and I was breathing heavily. I hated dreams that woke me up like that. And to make it worse, I don't even know what was behind me that startled me so badly. All I could remember that it was some large object, heading right towards me. Looking at the clock, I realized it was already 11 o'clock. Normally, I never slept that late. Charlie went to work this morning and when I looked outside, it was raining. I sighed and slammed my head back against my pillow.

Finally getting up, I went downstairs. There really was no point in eating breakfast I figured so I decided to wait a bit and just make lunch. It was hot inside the house so I opened the window, surprised by how cold it was outside. I shut the window, not wanting to put on a sweatshirt and went to my room to get dressed.

Time passed slowly as I wandered through the house, trying to find stuff to do. It was still raining outside, and the cold air had begun to leek inside the house. I was too stubborn to go back upstairs to get a sweatshirt so I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I looked at the clock again and it was 11:45. I don't think time's ever passed so slowly, and as I was in the middle of thinking of stuff to do the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's Jake." Jake said into the phone.

"Jake! How are you?"

"I'm ok. Billy told me Charlie was working and suggested we do something today."

"Sounds good. I've been bored here, and I've only been up for about an hour." I grinned into the phone.

"Me too," Jake laughed. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Not yet."

"Wanna go get something?"

"Sure, I'll be there in fifteen."

"See you soon."

Without a second to think, I hung up the phone and rushed out the door. Finally something to do! I don't think I could take staying at home all day by myself after that dream last night. Sure enough, I was in the Black's driveway in fifteen minutes and Jake was heading out the door with just a t-shirt and shorts on.

"Aren't you freezing?" I was shocked by what he was wearing, considering I was in jeans and had a jacket on and I was still cold.

"Nope," Jake grinned.

"You're crazy." I said and he laughed. "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I really haven't been around town much to eat, so I don't know what's good."

"Well, there's a good restaurant outside the reservation looking over the water. It has good food. Plus there's a boardwalk close by too."

"Isn't that outside?" I looked at him as if he were crazy. "It's freezing out."

"But it's really good. And I'll keep you warm." Jake grinned.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the restaurant he had mentioned. It was about ten minutes out of La Push. The rain had passed but it was still very cloudy out. Jake and I both ordered a burger with fries and a coke. We sat at a table closest to the beach, watching the waves crash over the rocks. After we finished eating, Jake sprung out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" I looked at him puzzled.

"We're going to the boardwalk." He held out his hand, helping me up.

"But it's cold." I tried my best complaining voice as he helped me up.

"Like I said, I'll keep you warm." Jake winked at me then placed his arm around my waste.

I was shocked by how warm he was, especially for being in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Are you sick?" I looked at him puzzled, but he just laughed.

"Nope, I'm normally very hot." Jake grinned and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, let's go."

With that, we made our way to the boardwalk. It really was a nice site, looking over the water. We stopped at a spot and looked out at the water. Everything seemed to be so peaceful at that moment. Then I saw him. The beautiful stranger I had seen in Port Angeles was standing about twenty feet down the boardwalk from me. I knew Jake had felt my whole body tense and he was looking down at me. I looked at him and smiled, moving my attention back to the water. After I was sure he was looking at the water also, I moved my attention back to the beautiful stranger.

He looked the same as he did when I had seen him in Port Angeles. Though this time, he wasn't alone. There was a small girl with him, and she couldn't be over five feet tall. She also had cropped spiky, black hair. Beside her was another tall man, probably around six feet tall. He had golden-blond hair. They were just as beautiful as the first beautiful man, and also just as pale. All three seemed to be talking quietly, their lips barley moving.

As if they could feel my gaze, they all three simultaneously looked at me for a moment. It felt as if my heart had stopped. Jake had noticed and looked at what I was looking at. When the three strangers noticed Jake, they seemed to scowl. I could feel Jake's grasp around my waist get stronger as he pulled me closer to him. I wasn't sure what was going on, but before I knew it the three strangers walked away, in such a graceful manner that I had never seen before, and Jake was pulling me the other way.

"Jake, what's going on?" I gasped for breath as I tried to keep up with his pace.

"Nothing, let's go." He said, bitterly.

"Who are those people?"

"No one," he growled.

"I don't believe you." I said, stopping in my tracks.

Jake tried to pull me along, but I refused to budge.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"I could easily carry you." He threatened back.

"You wouldn't dare." I glared.

"Please, Bella?" He asked but I shook my head, so he sighed. "I'll tell you about it in the car."

I scanned his face for any sign of him lying, but didn't find any so I began walking again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly back to the car. I was out of breath when we got back to the car, and my jeans were soaked on the bottom from splashing through puddles. To top it off, without Jake's warmth, I was freezing again. Quickly I turned on the car and turned on the heat. After a second of waiting for it to heat up, I turned in my seat to face Jake.

"So what was that about?" I looked at him, questions piling up in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake sighed as we entered the car. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

I stared at him in disbelief. What in the world was going through his mind? "Jake, please?" I pleaded him. I probably wouldn't be pestering him at all about what happened back there if he hadn't been so abrupt.

"It's really silly, Bella." He sat back in the car seat and placed his left arm around the back of the seat.

"Try me." I grinned.

Jacob sighed, and I could tell that he was debating whether or not he should tell me. "Well..." he began. "I should probably warn you first that the Quileute tribe has many legends. Many of them based on..." he hesitated, so I gave him an encouraging look. "Ok, this is gonna sound really childish, but based on mythical creatures." He grinned, watching my eyes widen. "My father believes strongly in these legends."

"What are the legends about?" I interrupted.

Jacob grinned. "Well, we call them the cold ones. To you," Jacob added, noticing my confusion, "they are known as vampires. Bloodsuckers," he spit out the last name.

"Vampires..." I let the word dance on the end of my tongue quietly. "So what are the legends about the... cold ones?" I asked using the first term Jacob had provided; that seeming less unreal.

"It is said that our ancestors had special 'abilities'," Jacob air quoted the word. He waited for my interest to fully settle in before he continued. "Abilities not attained by any human, abilities to shape shift. And not shift into just anything, into a, as you would know it, a wolf, or werewolf."

I could feel my eyes widen at the words. Werewolf? Vampire? It sounded like a story that had come out of Hollywood. "So what are these legends?" I asked, even more curious now as to how this fit in to his behavior before.

Jacob leaned closer to me, as if someone were near us. "A long time ago, when these 'transformations' first started happening more commonly, the tribe noticed a pattern. Whenever a too-sweet smell, too sweet that it burned our noses, came around, members of the tribe found themselves able to transform. With this bitter-sweet smell, they noticed people were disappearing. After awhile, the pattern was crossed by a stone-cold creature, which was then referred to as the 'cold ones'.

"So through the years, whenever a cold one would show up, the tribe members would transform into their wolf-side and take care of the filthy bloodsucker." Jacob grinned to himself.

"How do you 'take care' of them?" My eyes tightened, concentrating on his story.

"Only one way to be sure. Tear them to shreds and burn the pieces." Jacob laughed as my eyes widened in horror.

"But do you believe in all of that?"

"I dunno." Jacob shrugged, something seemed to be on his mind as suppressed a grin. "But, Billy sure does, which is why he doesn't like the Cullens." Jacob sighed, staring out the front window.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked, with a faint idea of who they were.

"The people back there, they are part of the Cullen family. There are seven of them total, I believe. Many years ago my great-grandfather made a truce with their family. They claimed to be different from other bloodsuckers. We agreed not to fight as long as they stayed off our reservation and didn't bite a human."

"So what does it have to do with the people at the boardwalk?" I questioned.

"They," he made a strong emphasis, "are the same people my great-grandfather made the truce with many, many years ago." He was obviously amused by my expression. "But, this is what Billy has told me. Who knows? Maybe he's just a crazy old man with a grudge. Or maybe, he knows a bit more that we give him credit for. Either way, the Blacks' and the Cullens' don't quite get along, which is why I pulled us out of there before a fight started." Jacob grinned.

I thought about all he had told me, wondering if he was right about the beautiful strangers, or if he was just full of it. I decided to shake it off because honestly, when was I ever going to see these people, or if they are what Jacob described them as, magnificent beings, again?

"So what do you think?" Jacob asked me, as I began to pull out onto the road.

"Hmm... well I think either you're trying to scare me or... well I don't know."

"Bella, you think I would just try to scare you?" He looked offended.

I pretended to be in deep thought for a moment before finally responding. "Yup," we both laughed. We talked about the day before seeing the Cullens' at the boardwalk, skipping over that part and deciding on things to do with the last few days I had in Forks before going off to college.


	6. Chapter 6

Between spending time with Charlie, Jacob, and packing for school, the last few days I had in Forks seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, it was the eve before I would be moving into my apartment in school. Billy and Jacob had a big barbeque planned, and I was the guest of honor. Some people would be thrilled, having others celebrating them, but to me, this was a nightmare. With someone as prone to accidents as I, it would be understandable to not want all the attention be focused on you. With an hour of persuasiveness from Jacob, and Charlie joining in on the conversation on how he would like one last chance to celebrate his only daughter before she headed to college, I agreed to go without problem.

Charlie drove Jacob and me down to La Push. Many of the locals were already at the beach, where the barbeque was being held. While I still got the feeling Sam didn't like me, he was there and smiling, his arm wrapped around his fiancée Emily. She was beautiful, despite the scars on her face which she had received from a bear attack. I had gotten to know some of Jacob's friends, and was greeted by Quil and Embry as I stepped out of the cruiser.

"What are we going to do without you?" Quil faked a sigh.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find plenty to do." I said, at first sarcastic, then questioned the looks that Quil, Embry, and Jacob exchanged. It was like they were all in on a secret, grinning at each other.

"Bella!" My attention was taken away by Billy, as he came to greet me.

I t was a relief when the food was ready because I was able to avoid questions from everyone there about where I was going to be living, what I was going to be studying, and how often I would be visiting. I sat with Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth as we ate. Leah and Seth Clearwater's father Henry Clearwater had passed away last year. Henry was one of Charlie's best friends, and it was hard on Charlie and everyone else. But they seemed distracted enough, helping his wife Sue take care of her two kids.

Time couldn't pass any more slowly, I thought, but finally people began to leave. They all wished me luck at college and told me to visit soon. Soon, it was just Billy, Jacob, Charlie, and I sitting around the bonfire that Sam, Paul, and Embry had created prior to their departure.

"So are you ready for school, Bella?" Billy questioned, looking at me over the fire's glow.

It took me a minute to answer, because for the first time I was going through everything I had done and needed to do to be ready to head off on my own. "Yeah, I'm pretty much all set to move in tomorrow."

Billy nodded, when Charlie added to the conversation. "I hear the Cullen kids are going to Washington State too." He seemed all too happy by this. It was obvious that Charlie was quite fond of the Cullens. I had to listen to him speak of them the rest of the week, after I asked him about them after what Jacob told me. Of course, I didn't mention any of the superstitions that the Black family held against them.

It was odd that I had never met or heard of the Cullens. In a town this small, it's hard not to know everyone. From what I gathered from Charlie, the father was a doctor. He was happily married, and he and his wife adopted five kids. Well, three were adopted and two were brother and sister, who the parents were fostering because they were their niece and nephew.

From what I had heard about the Cullens, both sides, I had no idea what to think when I heard that they were going to be at the same school. I could see Jacob tense when Charlie mentioned this, and Billy didn't look so pleased either, but neither let Charlie see their expression. Charlie was quite defensive about the Cullens, believing that they were great people, and didn't like when others said things behind their back.

It was finally time to go home. Charlie and Billy were talking about last night's game as Jacob walked me to the car. "It's going to be weird, not having you here." Jacob sighed.

I looked up at him and could see the sadness in his eyes, but he refused to let his face show it. "I'll come back and visit still Jake. Plus, you'll be in school too, so you'll stay plenty busy." I smiled, trying to cheer him up.

He groaned. "Ugh… don't remind me." We laughed, and then his face got serious again. "I really am going to miss you. Make sure you visit a lot."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, "don't worry, I will." I buried my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. It was unnatural that he was always so warm, but he told me it was something that ran in his family. In that moment, I let everything go, all my worries of school, what I had left to do, and what the next day would bring for me. I wouldn't get to see my best friend everyday, which I had grown so accustomed to. It was going to be strange at first, but I told myself I'd be able to adjust. It wasn't like I was never going to see him again, right?

"Bella?" he asked, after a moment of silence. I looked up at him. "Promise me something?"

"Ok." I looked at him, somewhat confused as to what he might ask me.

"Stay safe. You know, I won't be able to save you from falling into anything." Jacob laughed, and I assumed his mind had wandered to the day we hiked to a river, and clumsy me, I fell in after tripping on a root.

I playfully hit him on the arm, and gave him one last hug before Charlie made his way to the car to take us home. Jacob opened the car door for me and shut it, waving goodbye as we headed down the road. I waved back, and sighed, resting my head against the seat, thinking about what he had told me. 'Stay safe.' Hah, I could try, but being clumsy was second nature to me, and I highly doubted I could avoid it, as much as I wished I could.

When we got home, I told Charlie I was tired and headed upstairs. After taking a quick shower and putting on a pair of comfy sweats and a t-shirt, I climbed into my bed, grabbing a copy of Wuthering Heights. I couldn't count how many times I've read the book, but something about it just drew me into reading over and over again. Finally I was able to fall asleep despite the rain that had come, banging against my window and the wind howling. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, and I needed all the rest I could get.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving from Charlie's house to my new apartment could be described in one word, hell. It wasn't like when I moved into Charlie's house, a few weeks back. No, I had acquired many new items for my apartment, and it took forever to move them from Charlie's to my place. It didn't help that it was raining, though by now I was shocked if it wasn't.

As we brought the last box in, I looked around my once vacant room, now filled with boxes. My apartment consisted of a kitchen, dining area, a fairly large living room, bathroom, and one bedroom. The entire floor was wooden, and the walls were cream colored, the paint chipping off. The landlord told me that I could paint the walls any color I wanted, but I was sure he was looking for an excuse to have someone else make the walls look better. It didn't matter to me though, what the walls looked like. I only cared about having a place to stay. For how cheap of rent the place was, it was pretty spacious and nice.

Luckily I had separated and labeled boxes at home, so I could easily put away my new items I had bought with graduation money. I dragged the last box labeled 'kitchen' to its appropriate room and walked into the living room, letting myself fall into an old, but quite comfy couch that Charlie had bought for me off one of his work buddies. I looked around my living room, separating the hallway to the bathroom and bedroom, and the dining area and kitchen.

"Where do you want to start, Bells?" Charlie asked, looking around the apartment. While there weren't that many boxes, there were still enough to make a person dread the job.

"Don't worry about it dad. I have all weekend with nothing to do. I'll unpack then." I told him, not letting the dread show on my face of having to put everything away. Though, this was my chance to make things my own. Back home when I lived with Renee, she had insisted on rearranging my room. At Charlie's I left everything the same, as they had been that way since I was a baby.

"Ok, well, I guess I should probably head back. I've got to get to work tonight." Charlie scoffed his shoes on the floor. Neither one of us was good with the emotional stuff. "So, I guess I will see you soon?"

His eyes tried to meet mine, but didn't stay very long. "Of course, dad," I replied to him, hoping that neither of us would get very emotional.

"Well then, good luck Bells. You'll do great here. And please, stay safe." Charlie grinned and I rolled my eyes. He told me the same exact thing as Jacob. Did all the men here think I was incapable of keeping myself out of trouble? Well ok, I guess I did get pretty clumsy, but still.

"Sure dad." I laughed and stood up to walk him to the door. I gave him an awkward hug before he said goodbye one last time and made his way to the cruiser.

Shutting the door, I looked around my apartment. There was so much to unpack, and I groaned at the thought of having to put everything away. I walked over to the window, and watched as Charlie got into his cruiser and pulled out of the parking lot. I was on the second floor, and the view was… nice. Living in Forks the past few weeks helped me slowly adjust to all the green in this state. My window faced a forest, which was pretty nice.

I decided I would start unpacking my room. The room had a desk, queen sized bed, and a small closet. I bought a nightstand and small dresser to add to the room. Even with all the furniture, the room still seemed quite spacious. I hung my newly purchased light purple drapes over the window, tying them at the sides of the window. I turned around and began to place all my clothes away. After that was finished, I made my bed.

It was about five thirty when Charlie left, and I was sure it had to be pushing seven by now. Walking back into the living room, I saw that I was right, it was seven fifteen. There wasn't much to eat in my kitchen. I grabbed a bag of chips out of one of the boxes labeled 'food' and made a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

I was thankful that Charlie had set up the TV for me before he left, I don't think I could have figured it out. Sitting on the couch with the bag of chips, I took the remote and began to channel surf. One movie caught my attention; I recognized it as 'Interview with the Vampire'. Immediately I thought back to the story Jacob had told me about the Cullens. I laughed after a second, shaking my head at how silly the thought of how they could be 'vampires' was.

Time passed quickly. It was strange not having to tell Charlie I was going to bed, yet even stranger when I was able to fall asleep right away. The rain had stopped, and my new bed was surprisingly comfortable. That night, I was able to sleep a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was woken up by the sun shining through my window. 'What time is it?' I thought to myself. I had forgotten to plug my alarm clock in, so I had to find my cell phone to get the time. Lucky for me it was on my nightstand and I could grab it without getting out of bed. It was nine thirty. I groaned and fell back down onto my pillow.

I laid in bed, starting a list in my head of everything I would have to do for the day. I should probably go shopping first, because I don't think I would have enough food to make it to lunch. Going out would require me to take a shower, so I grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom.

In the shower, I figured it would probably be best for me to get most my unpacking done. If I didn't think too much about it, maybe it would go by quickly, or even be fun. "Hah," I laughed out loud at the thought of unpacking being 'fu n'.

After getting dressed, I searched my apartment for my wallet, keys, and cell phone. I really should get a purse, I thought to myself, not having Charlie around to back me up with a spare key or a few dollars if I loose something.

The grocery store was easy enough to find, maybe about a five minute trip, with no traffic. I picked up food that could last me a week, knowing that I would probably eat out or skip a meal every now and again. While I was at the store, I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. Every now and again, I would look over my shoulder to see if anyone was looking at me. Of course, I never saw anyone looking at me when I did.

When I got home, I put away everything except a box of cereal and milk. It was only eleven forty-five, but I could eat cereal anytime. I grabbed a bowl out of the cupb oard and made myself breakfast. It didn't take as long to eat as I had hoped. Within ten minutes, I sighed in lack of better things to do and washed my dish. After, I proceeded to unload the boxes in the kitchen.

I wasn't as picky as to where things went when I organized them, like my mother Renee. When something looked right and fit, that's where I placed it. The kitchen didn't take that long to do, and surprisingly it didn't look that bad. I was proud of my job as I picked up the last few things on the counter.

Shuffling through the papers I picked off the counter, I noticed a letter from Washington State University. As I opened the letter, my eyes were greeted by lime green paper. On them had the title Freshman Orientation. My eyes widened at the words. I completely forgot! Scrolling down the letter, I noticed that this evening and20tomorrow were dedicated to Freshman Orientation. I groaned, not wanting to partake in any of the activities they probably had planned. With my luck, I would end up hurting and humiliating myself… before classes even started.

So I wouldn't get to spend the day as I had planned, though my plan wasn't that exciting. Unpacking more boxes, getting to know my new surroundings… ok, so it's not the most exciting of plans, but it seemed better and safer in my mind as to what my school had planned out for the incoming freshman.


	9. Chapter 9

The sheet noted that we had to meet at Penn Hall at 6:00 p.m. From there everyone would be divided into groups and go on a tour around campus. After the tour, they would be providing us with dinner. I groaned, holding the lime green sheet of paper in my hand, reading it for about the tenth time. Well, I still had time to get work done before I would be forced to leave my safe surroundings.

For the most part, my apartment was finished. Not that I had too much left to put away. It was nice to be able to sit down and just relax. The black clock with silver numbers on my living room wall told me it was 5:35 p.m. It only took about ten minutes to get to campus, but I figured I might as well head out.

Campus was filled with many incoming freshman. Of course, none I recognized. They were spread out in groups outside of=2 0the Hall, gossiping on how their summer had been. I sighed, and forced myself to turn my truck off and get out. As many times as I told myself that no one was staring at me, I was sure I had at least a few glances in my direction as I walked down the sidewalk. Again, that feeling that someone was watching me. Of course, they were probably curious about the newcomer. I wouldn't be surprised if over 75% of the people here knew each other from high school.

"Hey there! You must be Isabella Swan." I turned my head to my left to notice a blond boy with blue eyes waving his arm at me. He also had a somewhat 'baby face'.

Oh boy, had Charlie been talking about me this summer?

I smiled at the boy and stopped in my spot, correcting him, "Bella actually."

"Oh. Well then, hi Bella. I'm Mike Newton." Mike smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you," I made myself smile back; noticing he was with a large group of people. I groaned in my head, not liking being the center of attention at the moment.

"This is Jessica Stanley," Mike pointed to the girl with dark, curly hair, "Lauren Mallory," the silver blond who didn't hide her distaste in Mike talking to me, "Angela Weber," she seemed friendly, with light brown hair and soft brown eyes, "Ben Cheney," obviously dating Angela, I also noted that he was shorter than her, "Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie," Mike finished, pointing out the last two guys, one with dark hair and the other with lighter.

"Nice to meet you," I made myself smile, though I couldn't believe it wasn't obvious to them that I was very uncomfortable being in the spotlight. "Did you all go to high school together?"  
"Yup, Forks High School," Mike nodded and smiled. No wonder he knew my name.

I didn't know what to say after that. Lauren and Jessica went into their own conversation, glancing at me every few seconds. Angela smiled at me, seeming to feel how uncomfortable I was standing in their group. As if it didn't come soon enough, we were finally called into Penn Hall to listen to a speaker in the auditorium.

The welcome speech seemed to drag on and on, no information given that wasn't already know or should have been expected. Finally it was time to split up into groups. Mike seemed all too eager to find out that he was in my group. Jessica and Lauren glared at me, but I pretended not to notice. I was relieved to find out that Angela was also20in my group. She seemed like someone I could easily get along with.

When everyone was split up, each group headed outside. Before the tour, we had to get to know our groups a little better. It made me feel relieved when Angela and Mike didn't know anyone else in our group either, and I didn't take note on their names. The tour after wasn't all that bad. Mike talked non-stop through it, but I was able to add a nod here and there and he didn't notice how little attention I was paying to him. The campus was overwhelmingly huge, but it was still fairly large. I made note on the different halls, the ones where my classes would be.

Soon it looked like it was going to rain and with good timing, our tour ended and we headed to the dining hall. There, groups were forced to sit together. I was able to grab a seat by Angela and another kid whose name I had forgotten. Mike sat on the other side of Angela. She looked at me and smiled, knowing what I was thinking. At dinner, we were given a schedule for the following day. I looked it through, and it didn't seem too horrible. We would have to meet in our groups here again tomorrow at noon for lunch. From lunch we would have a chance to head to the main lobby to look at all the different clubs and athletic activities. I figured that would seem slow, seeing as there was no way I would ever partake in a sport, thanks to my horrible balance. And I really didn't have any desire to join a club. Maybe I could look for a job on campus during that time? After exploring the different clubs we would partake in 'Activities' until six, and I shuddered at the thought of what I was going to have to do. I wasn't sure if it was lucky or not, but my question was answered when another member of my group asked the question for me. Our group leaders said there would be many different games set up, and we would get a chance to work together at them.

"So like sports?" One of the boys asked.

"Basically. There will be things like Frisbee golf, volleyball, basketball, badminton, and other games like those." The group leader responded, smiling.

My stomach dropped. Sport games? They obviously didn't understand how horribly uncoordinated and off balance I was. Did they want me to kill someone?

"Do we have to participate in the games?" Of course I had to ask.

"Yes. It won't be that bad." One of the leaders grinned at me.

So they did want me to kill someone? Obviously they had never seen me try to do anything that took even the least amount of coordination.

It seemed like time passed slowly after I was told I would have to partake in something so dangerous. Mike encouraged me; saying that he would look out for me, but that didn't boost my confidence, as much as I made myself look like it did. When I got home, I immediately went to the shower. A hot shower was what I needed to calm my nerves. It helped, and I forgot about tomorrow. That is, until I got out and saw the lime green sheet of paper on the counter. I groaned and went to my room, falling to sleep shortly after my head hit my pillow, dreading what tomorrow had in store.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning had passed all too quickly. I was stuck between Mike and Angela at lunch, Mike trying to reassure me that he would look out for me when it came to 'activities' time. After lunch, while everyone was going around tables looking at the different clubs and sports, I went off to look at the different places hiring on campus and near my apartment. I laughed when I passed a sign looking for a waitress, thinking of everything that could go wrong. Unfortunately, there weren't many places hiring. My last stop before I had to go back to campus was a small café right off campus, a few minutes away from my apartment. I grabbed an application and headed back to campus, noticing the first time today that it was fairly cloudy, as if the sky wanted to rain.

"Bella!" Mike shouted as soon as I came into his view. "Where have you been?"

"I was looking at clubs," I tried to sound convincing, seeing as we weren't supposed to leave campus and a group of leaders were looking at me with curious expressions.

"Oh, well are you ready? "

"For?" I looked at Mike confused, turning my attention to Angela who had a half smile on her face. "Ohh." I groaned.

"It won't be that bad Bella; we're only playing beach volleyball." Mike winked at me before leading the way to the court.

"Great," I mumbled and walked next to Angela, following Mike.

The courts weren't that far away. There were four separate volleyball nets set up and people talking and laughing surrounding them. We gathered in our groups when the whistle blew and our group leaders told us which court we would be playing on. I groaned as I was placed in front at the start of the game. Mike was next to me, saying that I couldn't be that bad.

"Wow Bella… you said you were bad… I didn't think…" Mike teased me after the game was over, our team won.

The game had gone horribly. I managed to hit three of my teammates in the head and give myself a bloody nose. Mike had tried to help me out, but there was only so much he could do. It's not like I had enough balance to get out of the way fast enough when the ball came at me, so when I tripped over my own feet Mike manage to trip over me. If I didn't manage to humiliate myself enough, the other team had also made jokes on the fact that I have no coordination whatsoever.

There was one good thing that came of today. Jake was right, the Cullens' did go here. Well at least I had seen the beautiful man I had seen over the summer. It made we wonder if the rest of them were here. Would I be crazy if I believed Jake's story? No, there were no such things as werewolves and vampires. That was just crazy talk. I th ink I did catch his attention though. While on the court, I swear he was staring at me, concentrating on something very hard. I wondered if I would have any classes with him.

The rest of the orientation went by fast, thank goodness. The day finished with dinner and a closing ceremony. I didn't see the beautiful man again, but I was able to ditch Mike as I headed back to my apartment. I said goodbye to Angela, glad we had a class together. I also had a class with Mike, but it was a lecture class so maybe he wouldn't be able to find me? Before I left campus I filled out the application to the café and dropped it off on my way home.

The second my alarm went off I was ready to go back to sleep. The first day of classes. I groaned and rolled over on my bed to hit my alarm off. There was no sun shining through my window. I guess I should be used to that by now. Slowly getting out of bed, I got my clothes together to take a shower. I was still sore from the volleyball game and the hot water helped relax my tense muscles. Deciding I shouldn't go to school with wet hair, I dried it. After eating breakfast slowly, I figured I couldn't stall much longer without being late to class so I grabbed my bag and keys and headed to school.

My first class was algebra. Math on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday mornings were not going to be fun. My psychology class was next, and then there was a break. After that I had English with Angela. I would be able to eat a late lunch after English. My next class was a biology lecture hall, and my last class was history. It was nice having no class on Tuesday's and Friday's.

Classes weren't going as bad as I thought they would be. Most people didn't remember me from my embarrassing volleyball game, and the professors didn't give out any homework. Angela and I went to lunch after English, and then I headed to my biology lecture class alone. It wasn't too bad because there were many people who didn't seem to know anyone else in the class. My history class, oh my history class.

"Bella!" Mike cheered as I walked into class.

This room was also set up as a lecture hall, so I went down the rows of seats and took a seat next to Mike. He was all too excited to be having a class with me. My mind was drifting off into space as Mike was telling me something apparently very funny, when my attention drifted to the guy who had just walked through the door. He caught my stare, and stared back. His eyes were shockingly dazzling, I forgot to breath.

"Bella?" Mike asked, noticing my distraction.

"Yeah? Sorry." I turned my attention back Mike, watching out the corner of my eye as the dazzling being walked down the a isles and took a seat in front of Mike.

As the class settled in, the teacher finally called role.

"Edward Cullen?" The teacher called off.

"Here," the dazzling being in front of me raised his hand.

So this beautiful man had a name. Edward. Huh, I guess it seemed to really fit him. Any other name given to him just wouldn't match up to his beauty. He seriously looked like a Greek God.

"Bella Swan?" The teacher cut my thoughts of Edward short.

"Here," I raised my hand.

A second after I responded and raised my hand, Edward slightly turned in his seat, looking, no glaring at me as if I had just offended him. His dark-golden eyes pierced me and I forgot to breathe again. He looked almost like a… no, I wouldn't say that because it's just a silly myth. The next second he turned around in his seat as if debating something. He was quick, and before I knew it Edward was out of his seat and out the back door with his bag. Mike gave me a confused look, and I responded with a look just as confused.

"What did you say to Cullen to get him in such a bad mood?" Mike questioned me as soon as our teacher let us out.

"Who? Oh the guy in front of you? I haven't spoken to him since I've been here." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well that was odd. I've never seen him in that bad a mood."

So it wasn't a usual thing for Edward to look so menacing. I wonder what I had done though for him to give me such a look. Maybe I would avoid this beautiful man. I sighed as I told Mike I was going to head back to my apartment since I had no more classes and wanted to see if I had gotten a call back on my job application. Mike walked me to my car since he had time before his last class and then waved goodbye as I pulled out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

The whole way home I thought of Edward. Edward. The name just seemed to roll off my tongue in an appeasing way. I smiled to myself as I sat at a stoplight, until I remembered the look he had given me. What had I done to him for him to already hate me? It's not like I've even said one word to him. I sighed as I hit the gas pedal as the light turned green.

I was very surprised to find that I had indeed received a call from the café. I had only told Mike that I was in a hurry to find out so I could skip out on one of his conversations. It was hard trying to have a friendship with Mike because I would never consider him anything more than a friend, and he obviously wanted something more. And it didn't help that Jessica didn't like me because according to Angela, Jessica has a thing for Mike. Oh the drama, if only I could avoid it.

It was a relief to hear that the café wanted to set up an interview with me right away, as they were short an employee and were expecting big business with the start of the school year. I called the number the person had left and made an interview time for tomorrow since I didn't have school. After hanging up the phone, I dropped into the couch, ki cking my feet up and leaning back. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind from the long, interesting day.

I didn't notice that I fell asleep until I started to feel hungry. Slowly opening my eyes I noticed it was after eight. Groaning, I got up and decided to have cereal for dinner. Watching TV, I decided to give Jacob a call after I finished eating.

"Hello?" A familiar husky voice answered.

"Jake!" It was so nice hearing his voice.

"Bella! How're you?" I could hear how happy he was to talk to me.

"I'm good. Made it through my first day of classes."

"Oh, I forgot you started today! How were they?"

"Pretty good, I didn't embarrass myself… yet." I laughed.

"Oh Bella, you won't embarrass yourself."

"Be serious Jake." I rolled my eyes, though I know he couldn't see me.

"Ok, maybe a little. But I'm sure you've made some friends."

"Yeah…" I started to tell Jake about Mike and Angela, leaving out the part of finding out the Cullens went here, and continued to telling him about how I had a job interview tomorrow.

"Wow Bella, sounds like your gonna have an awesome semester. Don't forget to come visit me though!"

"I won't Jake. I'll be home soon hopefully."

"Ok cool… uhh… I have to go. I'll talk to you later Bella! Bye!" Jacob sounded like something had just happened, but hung up before I could ask if everything was ok.

I hung up my phone. At least I had gotten to talk to Jacob. Though, I didn't tell him about the death glare I had received from Edward. Rubbing my eyes and noticing the time, I figured it would be best if I showered and went to bed, seeing as I would have to be up in the morning for my job interview.

What was appropriate to wear to a job interview for a café? I decided on a pair of black pants and a light pink blouse that Renee had packed for me before I left. Thank goodness she did, otherwise I don't know if I would have had anything to wear to the interview that was dressy enough. My hair wasn't horrible but it wasn't great, so I just pulled the top back. Looking at my phone, I noticed I had about an hour before the interview, figuring I should be there fifteen minutes early and it only took me a few minutes to drive there. I turned on the TV for awhile until I decided I should leave, giving myself a half hour to get there. Maybe that would leave a good impression. Slipping on a pair of black flats, I was out the door.

It's a good thing I left early, because there was surprisingly a lot of traffic at 10:30 a.m. I got there with fifteen minutes to spare, talking to the lady at the counter and taking a seat at the table she told me to sit at. A few minutes later, a short blond woman called me back behind the counter into an office.

"Hi, I'm Sarah May, and I'm the owner of the Cool Bean Café. It's nice to meet you Isabella." The woman stuck out her hand and offered it to me.

"Bella actually," I smiled as I shook her hand.

The interview went quite smoothly. Sarah, who seemed to be in her early thirties, although she looked much younger, seemed really excited that I was interested and by the end of the interview, she had offered me the job. I took the job, happy that I would be working behind the counter most the time, mostly with the cash register. I would be working starting next week on Tuesday's, Friday's, and some Sunday's which worked out because I didn't have classes Tuesday20or Friday and I would be in town anyways on Sunday's.

Leaving the café, I had the rest of the day with nothing to do. None of my classes gave homework on the first day, which was nice, except I had nothing to do. I decided after grabbing a bite to eat, I would explore my surroundings. I found a cheaper grocery store that was closer to my apartment, stocking up on food so I wouldn't have to go out again soon. The mall wasn't that far either, though it wasn't that big.

The day passed slowly, but I was able to go back to my apartment with just a few hours left before I had to get ready for classes tomorrow. I brought my groceries inside, stocking them in the cupboards. I decided I would make spaghetti for dinner, eating at the table. There was nothing on TV, so I decided to take a shower and head to bed early, seeing as I would have to be up early anyways for Algebra. As I went to bed, I wondered if Edward would be in History. The thought of seeing him again sent butterflies through my stomach, though it shouldn't. Or should it?


	12. Chapter 12

The morning seemed to pass by quickly, as I was nervous yet somewhat curious to see if Edward would be in history. The image of the last look I saw from him left a mental picture so far engraved in my mind that I doubt I could ever forget it.

"Bella?" Mike whispered to me halfway through class, noticing how distracted I was.

"What? Sorry Mike." I shook my head, realizing that Edward was not going to be there.

The butterflies that had been in the pit of my stomach from the anticipation of him showing up to class had vanished, being replaced by the feeling of disappointment. Thursday I was filled with the same feelings, after realizing that Edward would not be showing up. Some part of me worried that he had left the class because of me. But then again, that's a silly thought; I've never even spoken to him.

The rest of the week had passed slowly. With no classes on Friday and I wasn't starting work until next week, I had nothing to do. Mike suggested going to a movie, but when I found out he wanted to go alone with me, I told him I already had other plans. Of course he looked disappointed, but I didn't need Jessica on my back when I clearly didn't express any interest in Mike as he showed for me. I told him that he should ask Jessica to the movies, and Angela bit her lip hiding the smile when Mike was confused as to why he should ask her. Angela of course had plans with Ben for the weekend, but invited me anyways. I smiled but declined, not wanting to be the third wheel there.

So this left me with a very uneventful weekend ahead. I thought about going home, but I've only been here for like a week and decided it was too soon to head home. With nothing to do, I ended up cleaning my entire apartment and got a head=2 0start on readings for my classes.

By Monday I had given up on anticipating seeing Edward in history. There was no use getting excited about something only to be let down. Angela hadn't eaten before English, so we grabbed lunch after class. She told me about her weekend with Ben and how she wished I had come along since he had dragged her to see badly dubbed movies.

In biology we did more review of things I had done in my senior biology class. Walking to history, I was more than ready for the day to be over. My biology teacher had let us out early, so I got to history 20 minutes sooner than I usually did. Of course Mike was already in class waiting for me. He went off into a long story of his weekend back in Forks and how he hung out with some friends that I've never met.

As more people settled into class, we began pulling our notebooks out of our bags. I sat my notebooks on the small table that pulls out from the side of the chairs and looked up to see a figure standing to my right. He was looking down at me and half smiling.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked in an all too seductive voice.

"N-no," I stuttered, not prepared for this today.

"Thanks. I'm Edward Cullen." He sat down next to me swiftly pulling out his books and setting them on his small desk. His breath had an unbelievable sweet smell.

"Bella Swan," I finally muttered when I found my voice and was able to speak.

His eyes searched my face, concentrating on something I had no idea of. I couldn't break his gaze though, until Mike cleared his throat obnoxiously loud. I slouched in my seat and looked at Mike, who was discretely looking away, and I could have sworn I heard Edward laugh under his breath.

"So how do you like Washington? It must be a big change for you." Edward said casually.

"It's… different." I struggled for the right words, wondering how Edward knew this. Then again he was from Forks according to Jacob, so he probably heard from Charlie that I was coming up here.

"Good different or bad?"

"Well…" I thought for a minute trying to decide whether to tell him the truth or just say it's ok. "It's not horrible. There's just not enough sun here."

"So why didn't you go somewhere closer to home?" Edward seemed frustrated that he didn't already know this answer.

I tried to think of how to respond, but luckily the teacher came in and began class. It saved me from probably embarrassing myself, explaining my life story to Edward Cullen. Hah, like he would even care. As class started, I noticed Edward lean away from me and clench his fists. I tried not to pay too much attention to that, because I couldn't afford to be distracted in history anymore.

Despite Edward leaving as soon as class was dismissed so I couldn't get a chance to talk to him again, I did notice that Mike seemed more than annoyed that Edward was taking notice to me.

"So what, are you and Cullen buddy-buddy now?" He asked sourly.

"Mike, that's the first time I've ever spoken to him." I rolled my eyes, hiding my excitement that that was the first time I've ever spoken to this beautiful man that I saw for the first time so many weeks ago.

I waved goodbye to Mike and headed to my car, thinking about work tomorrow and history on Wednesday. And the butterflies in the pit of my stomach were back. The only difference this time, I didn't mind this feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

It was my first day of work. Sarah May greeted me as soon as I stepped through the door Tuesday morning as if she were relieved to see me.

"Bella!" She greeted me with an all too excited smile.

"Morning," I smiled with not as much enthusiasm.

"I'm so excited for you to start working here."

"I'm excited to work here." All this enthusiasm was going to wear me out quickly.

"Today I'm going to have Jordan train you on cashier. She started working here last year." Sarah May pointed to Jordan who was already behind the counter.

Jordan took in my appearance and raised an eyebrow. She obviously didn't think of me as a threat, dressed casually in light khaki pants and a brown long sleeved shirt. To her, I probably looked ordinary. Especially when standing next to her slender 5'8" frame, blond hair, and blue eyes. I sighed, at least it was money.

"Well I guess we'll start here," Jordan seemed extremely bored as she began showing me how to work the cash register.

By lunch time, I had learned how to operate the register by myself. I also noted that the mornings were very slow, so I should start bringing homework in case I get some free time. Lunch time came finally and students became filing in. Besides Sarah May and Jordan, there were two other girls waiting tables. They introduced themselves to me, but I wasn't paying much attention because my attention was suddenly diverted to a table near the back.

My hands froze around the countertop I was holding onto for support as the butterflies filled my stomach. I had obviously not been paying attention, because all of a sudden Sarah May=2 0was in my face speaking to me.

"Can you do that?" She asked me.

I had missed what she asked. Oops, "sorry, what do you need me to do?" I smiled apologetically.

"Can you wait some tables?"

"Uh…" I didn't really think this was a good idea. "I haven't been trained."

"Oh don't worry honey, all you have to do is ask what they want and write it down. When you're finished bring it up here and either Lacy or Holly will take it." So that was their names.

"Ok…" I stared worriedly at the notepad Sarah May was handing me and walked to the table she had directed me to.

I took a deep breath and gathered my words20so they wouldn't come out in a jumbled mess.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked to the group of three sitting at the far booth, all on computers.

"I think we're good. Do you want anything Alice? Jasper?" It wasn't fair that Edward's voice was so alluring.

"We're good. Thanks though." The short girl, Alice I assumed, said to me smiling.

"Ok well um… let me know if I can get you anything." I tried smiling, but it was obvious on my face that I was confused.

As I walked back to the counter, Jordan, Holly, and Lacy were obviously gossiping. And the way they looked at me, I was pretty sure who they were talking about.

"They didn't want anything?" Holly asked.

No." I said softly, looking away.

"I don't blame them, who would want to order something from her?" Jordan murmured to Holly and Lacy, loud enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes; these were the kind of girls I tried to avoid in high school. "Watch and learn." Jordan got up and walked back to the table I was just at.

Jordan walked slowly over to Edward's table, swaying her hips as I rolled my eyes. Holly and Lacy giggled as they watched their friend make her way over to the table. As she looked Edward up and down, I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, why couldn't I be beautiful too? After she pushed back strands of her long blond hair behind her ear she walked back over to us, again swaying her hips but looked disappointed.

"Well?" Lacy asked eagerly.

"He's not that great looking up close. And he wants you," Jordan shot me a sharp glance.

"Now?" I asked, not sure what to think.

"Duh." Jordan rolled her eyes.

I ignored Jordan and looked over at the table. What could Edward want? I took a deep breath, grabbing the notepad again and walked slowly over to their table.

"Did you uh… change your mind?" I asked, trying not to sound confused.

"Yes, we were actually thirsty." Edward looked at me, and I noticed a smirk pass between him, and the two sitting across from him. "Could we get some water?"

"No problem." I smiled, heading back to the counter.

My first day on the job went pretty well. Mainly due to the fact that I didn't drop or break anything and I didn't hurt myself. After I gave Edward and his friends their waters, I swear I heard Jordan dropping remarks wondering 'why would he ever even look at her?' I decided I would ignore her at work. Lacy and Holly weren't too terrible, once you talked to them when Jordan wasn't around.

Taking a shower that night, I decided to go to bed early. The butterflies were back, and I couldn't wait to go to my history class tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Angela could tell I was excited about something in English, yet only looked curiously at me when we ate lunch. That was one thing I liked about her, she never got into your business unless you invited her. Of course, that didn't stop her from being observant.

"You seem really excited about something." Angela casually asked as she picked up her apple and took a bite.

"Do I?" I mused, trying to picture exactly how I did look. I hate that I wear my emotions on my sleeve.

"Well for someone who just took that awful English exam, yeah."

I laughed, "It was awful, wasn't it?"

Angela nodded her head. I knew she was curious, but I didn't want to give anything away. At least not yet.

I waved goodbye to Angela as I made my way to history. When my elbow started to hurt, I noticed how tight I was clutching my books. "Breath," I whispered to myself as I walked into class and sat in my usual seat. Mike wasn't there yet. Huh. My thoughts didn't stray from Edward long though. He's just a guy. Just a really good looking guy. Ugh! I closed my eyes and hit the palm of my hand to my forehead.

"Forget something?" A slightly amused voice came from my right.

My eyes loosened their tight grip, yet still closed, and I slowly removed my hand from my forehead. Taking my time, I sighed and slowly opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me half amused, half frustrated.

"No, just thinking." I mumbled, noticing Edward's grin go from a grin to a frown.

"About?" He asked, sounding truly interested.

"Nothing in particular."

"I see… so when did you start working at the Cool Bean Café?"

"Yesterday was actually my first day."

"Really?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "How do you like it?"

"It's ok. The people are well… at least I'm getting paid."

"Seems like an interesting bunch to work with." Edward nodded.

It made me cringe with jealously, thinking about how beautiful Jordan is and how he was probably thinking about her at the moment. I tried to not let this thought reach my face, but Edward noticed before I could pull myself back together. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, concentrating on something very hard.

"About how I hate the fact that my thoughts are very easy to read. My mother calls me her open book. Everyone knows what I'm thinking, even when I try to hide it." I shut my mouth quickly, beating myself up in my mind for blabbing about pointless things to Edward.

"Well if it means anything, I find it very difficult to read your thoughts."

I smiled, that did make me feel better. Edward looked like he was going to say something but closed his mouth as Mike sat down in his seat and made as much noise as possible getting his books out. I rolled my eyes and sat forward in my seat right as the professor walked in. Too bad the class was a waste of my time, because my thoughts were on Edward the whole hour, who had again leaned away from me in his seat, but not as far as before, and clenched his fists. I was beginning to think this was going to be my new favorite class.


	15. Chapter 15

I started to notice a pattern with the weather and Edward being in class. Whenever it was nice out, he wasn't in class. Any normal person would love to just stay out in weather like that… I guess that makes sense. He's probably out enjoying the nice weather. From the looks of his last history test, he can afford to miss the class anyways. That didn't stop me from wishing he was sitting here next to me listening to this professor drag on and on about… what is he talking about again?

"Bella?" Mike snapped me out of my trance.

"What?" I jumped up, startled, not paying attention.

"Are you leaving? Or do you want to stay for his next lecture?" Mike teased

I'm not going to lie. I probably should have stayed for the next lecture seeing as I daydreamed through the class period, but it was Thursday and I was ready to go back to my apartment. Quickly, I picked up my books and stood up.

"Let's go," I led the way out of the classroom.

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?" Mike asked when we were outside.

"Well, I work tomorrow and then I'm going home for the weekend. What about you?"

"Hmm… nothing planned, but I may head home too. Want to get together?"

Not really.

"Umm… well I was actually going to spend time with my dad and meet up with some friends in La Push." Well, I did plan on seeing my dad and hanging with Jacob.

"Oh, well then maybe another weekend?"

"Sure," I tried to sound enthusiastic but I was really just ready to get back to my apartment.

I waved good-bye from my truck to Mike as I pulled out of the parking lot.

As soon as I got to my apartment, I dropped my bag and went straight to the couch. I figured I should let Charlie know I was coming home so I stretched out to reach the phone without getting up.

Charlie seemed thrilled about my stay for the weekend. I'm sure he was looking forward to a different variety of food than what he's most likely been eating every day since I left. While the phone was in my hands, I might as well give Jacob a call I thought, making sure he wouldn't be busy this weekend.

"Hello?" A familiar husky voice answered.

"Jake!" His voice put a smile on my face.

"Bella! How are you?"

"Good, just wanting to know your plans for the weekend."

"Nothing so far."

"Good. I'm coming home after work tomorrow."

"Awesome! We will definitely hang out then. But uh, Bella I got to go. The uh… I got to go so I'll see you soon!"

Jacob hung up before I could say bye, and I wondered what was going on that Jake had to hang up in such a hurry. I guess I would be home tomorrow so I could ask him when I saw him.

I didn't mind working the lunch shift at the Cool Bean Café. The only thing I did mind was that on Fridays Lacy and Holly didn't work. That meant that I had to wait tables with Jordan while Sarah May ran the counter and cash register.

The day hadn't gone well so far. Jordan frequently showed her distaste for me, though I had no idea why she disliked me so much. I haven't talked to her any more than necessary and that was all work related. The only thing that came to mind was that day Edward had asked for me over her. But why would that upset her? She was obviously prettier than me, and Edward probably preferred her over me, but thought that I was the one who was waiting on his table.

With this on my mind, I was more than startled when I saw him come in with the short, spiky haired girl he had been here with the time before. She was probably his girlfriend, of course he had a girlfriend. With his good looks, I'd be surprised if he didn't.

I looked at Jordan, who had also noticed them walk in. She was with a customer and gave me a glare. They did sit at the table I was supposed to wait, and she was busy so I should head over there. Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other until I was at their table.

"Bella," Edward smiled and nodded at me.

"Hey, can I get you anything," I tried to smile but I was too awestruck by his crooked smile to control my facial expressions.

"I'll have a water," his spiky haired friend smiled at me.

"This is Alice, my sister." Edward introduced me.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Alice grinned, flashing her brilliant white teeth.

"You too," I smiled back. "Would you like anything?" I looked at Edward.

"Just a water," Edward responded.

"I'll be right back with those then," I said aloud, more to remind myself not to be distracted by their beauty.

Jordan rolled her eyes as I walked pass her in the kitchen to get two glasses.

"I don't get what he sees in you," Jordan mumbled.

"What?" I turned around to face her.

"I don't get why he would even bother looking at you when I'm right here," Jordan narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't either…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What?"

"Maybe because we have a class together?" I tried giving her a realistic answer.

"Whatever," Jordan turned to leave the kitchen, going to wait on a couple who had just walked in.

After getting two glasses of water, I took a deep breath and walked back out. Edward and Alice seemed to be talking, but it was hard to tell because their lips moved so quickly and they made almost no noise.

"Here you are," I carefully place the waters in front of them, proud I didn't spill one drop of the water.

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

"Ok, we'll let me know if you need anything else."

I turned and went back to the kitchen. It was past the lunch rush, and there were no more customers at my tables, so I figured I would start cleaning the empty tables early. I did notice the glare Jordan shot at me as I walked past Edward and his sister. Shaking my head, I decided I would just ignore her.

It was harder to ignore the stare I could feel on my back. I did catch Edward looking at me a couple times, and each time he looked frustrated about something.

As I was cleaning off the table next to Edward, Jordan walked behind me, probably trying to cut Edward's view of me. I looked up after she had passed me and she was grinning. At me? Who knows what she was up to, but the second I backed away from the table I found out.

It seemed like someone had dropped a fairly large ice cube behind my heel. Thanks to my balance problems and un-coordination, I slipped backwards. Hard. Jordan's face was hard as my face turned bright red after I discovered that I hadn't hit the cold floor like I had thought. I had fallen into Edward's arms.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I felt my face turning even redder.

"It's fine. Try to be more careful though," Edward helped me stand back up.

"Yeah," I mumbled again.

I'm sure he was about to say something else, but I stumbled my way back to the kitchen to hit my head against the wall in embarrassment.

"Have a nice trip?" Jordan smugly asked as she came to the kitchen.

"Why yes, the landing was quite nice." I snapped back, my patience with Jordan fully gone.

Jordan stuck her nose in the air and went back out.

It was just my luck that Edward and Alice were leaving the same time my shift got over, and of course they were parked next to me. I guess this is why they thought they had to escort me to my car. Unless it was because there was a fresh layer of ice on the parking lot.

"So you're going home this weekend," Edward didn't ask, but stated. I wonder how he knew about that.

"Yeah, I'm actually heading home now," I said right as I slipped on the ice, only to be caught by the arm by Edward. I was seriously going to die of embarrassment when I got home.

"Try to be careful," Edward stressed.

"Ice doesn't mix well with the coordinately challenged."

"I can tell," he grinned.

"So are you going home this weekend?" I asked casually, but couldn't hide all the hope.

"We actually live at home. We commute here," Edward grinned.

I thought I heard something about that, but it gave me hope to know he was going to be near Forks when I was home.

"Oh, well, that's cool." I stopped at my truck. "Guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," Edward paused as if he was going to say something more, but decided against it and got in his car.

"It was nice to meet you Bella," Alice chimed in before she got in the car.

"Yeah, you too," I smiled, and shook my head at how fast they left the parking lot.

It was a crazy day of work, but I was happy to get on the highway and head home. It wouldn't be long until I would be able to hang out with my best friend and fill him in on everything that has happened, well mostly everything.


	16. Chapter 16

My mind was pre-occupied by three different things as I slowly drove below speed limit on the highway. One, Alice was not Edward's girlfriend, but sister. It bothered me to think of the lucky girl that got to spend extra time with him. Second, when I had fallen into his arms, I noticed Edward's skin was almost ice cold and hard, like a rock. Third, I had to try to remind myself to pay attention to the roads. Although the winter months weren't all that far away, the weather in Washington was always unpredictable.

When I got near the house, I noticed another car parked in Charlie's driveway. I wondered who would be visiting. Pulling my bag off the seat next to me, I walked slowly up to the door, trying to avoid slipping.

I was almost at the door when it was opened and I was greeted by three familiar faces.

"Bella!" Jacob smiled.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I saw my best friend, and not thinking I picked up my pace. I didn't take more than two steps before I slipped on the ice. Lucky for me, Jacob saw this coming and grabbed my arm before I could fall all the way down.

"That's my girl," Charlie chuckled.

"Hey dad," I smiled as I was escorted into the house.

"Bella!" Billy greeted me as I walked into the living room.

"Hey Billy," I greeted back, noticing the game was on. That would explain why they are here.

"Well we're just watching the game Bells, if you want to join us," Charlie started, knowing that I wouldn't want to.

"That's ok, want to go outside Jacob?" I turned to see Jacob whisper something quick to Billy, but stood up as soon as he saw me looking at him.

"Sure," he put his best smile on.

I led the way out the door, and it didn't take long until I slipped again, luckily caught again by Jacob.

"You sure you want to be out here? I mean it's like a disaster waiting to happen." Jacob teased.

"Well as long as you catch me before I hit the ground, I see no problem." I grinned.

"You really do welcome danger with open arms, don't you?" Jacob said casually, but I thought I heard a second meaning behind his words.

"Guess so. So how has life…" I slipped again, this time Jacob didn't react fast enough to catch me, "been." I said from the ground.

"Oops, sorry," Jacob laughed, helping me up. "I think it might be safer if we sat down and talked."

"Ok," I agreed, following him to sit on my front steps.

"Life's been ok. Definitely not as much excitement without you around though," Jacob nudged me with his shoulder.

"Oh how sad," I said sarcastically, but couldn't stop myself from laughing. I couldn't stop myself from shivering either.

"Cold?" Jacob noticed.

"Not really."

"Want to go back inside?"

"No, Charlie gets too into the games, and I can hear him in my room with the door closed."

"Billy gets that way too." Jacob laughed. "Well if you don't want to go inside," Jacob stated and then wrapped his arm around me.

"I don't understand how you always stay so warm." I commented, noticing the abnormally warm temperature of his skin over the summer.

"I told you, I'm naturally always warm. And it apparently comes in handy too," Jacob laughed and squeezed his arm around me. "Hey Bella, what did you do before you came home today?"

"Um… I worked?" Confused by the sudden change of subject. "Why?"

"Well, to be honest, you stink." Jacob wrinkled his nose.

I leaned away from him and pretended to be offended, but I was never a good actress.

"Oh come back," Jacob grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. "You just smell… really sweet."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I do work in a café, and we do serve sweets there."

"Yeah," Jacob didn't seem convinced. "So how was work then?"

"Uh…" I thought back to my eventful work shift.

"Oh come on, you can tell me."

"Well let's see. Jordan, the tall blond who hates me for some reason, glared at me all day."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. But anyways, I also had a 'me' moment."

"A 'you' moment? What did you do? Spill a bunch of drinks?" Jacob laughed.

"No, but I did slip," I paused, narrowing my eyes on Jacob who had found this highly amusing.

"Sorry," Jacob pretended to cough, "I'll be good."

"In my defense, I'm pretty sure Jordan had something to do with the ice cube that was placed in just the right spot behind my heel so I would fall backwards when I stepped back. Of course it didn't get quite as bad until I found out the person who had caught me was…"

"Was?" Jacob looked interested.

"Ugh…" I closed my eyes thinking back to the day at the boardwalk, sure Jacob wouldn't be thrilled when I mentioned the name. "Edward Cullen," I mumbled.

I could feel Jacob's arm tighten around me.

"So that's where that smell came from." Jacob hissed under his breath.

"What?" I asked, not making out what he had said.

"Good thing he was there," Jacob grunted.

"You were the one that wanted to know! I don't know why you're getting upset about this." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes on the mailbox at the end of the driveway.

"Sorry Bella, it's just… our families don't get along."

"Yeah, you've told me the story. And they seem nice to me. He's really smart too; I wish I could skip so many days and still pass history tests."

"You have a class with him? Bella why didn't you tell me?!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Because there was nothing to tell."

"Bella, I want you to stay safe," Jacob started but I cut him off.

"And I am. Look, I know what you're dad thinks of them, and I've even considered it myself, but be serious Jacob. You don't honestly believe that they are 'vampires'," I quoted the words.

Jacob turned his head from me, and I raised my eyebrow. He didn't honestly believe in his father's stories, did he?

"Bella, there are things in this world that we are unsure of. But I do know that you should avoid him, and the rest of the Cullen's for that matter. I hear they all go there. Please, just stay away from them."

"I don't know if I can…"

"It would give me peace of mind if you say you'll at least try to stay away from them." Jacob looked me in the eyes, no joking sense to his expression.

"I'll try," I told Jacob, though I wasn't sure how long I could try to stay away from Edward.

"Thanks," Jacob smiled and wrapped his other arm around me.

"Ugh Jacob," I gasped, "too tight."

"Oh, sorry," Jacob loosened his grip and laughed.

I shook my head and started laughing too. We sat there like that for a few more minutes when a car pulled up in the driveway and Charlie opened the door, money on hand.

"Pizza?" I questioned him.

"Didn't want to make you cook your first day back home Bells." Charlie responded.

"Oh, I wouldn't have minded," but Charlie was already in the house opening the box. "I guess we should go eat."

Jacob agreed and stood up before me so he could help me up. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. After dinner, Billy and Jacob left, Jacob promising we would hang out again this weekend. I tried watching TV with Charlie but I knew he wanted to watch some other game, so I told him I was going to bed early after having a long day.

What an eventful day. That's all I could think. From landing in Edward's arms to Jacob making me promise to try to stay away from him, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep my promise. I guess I would just have to see where the rest of the semester would take me.


	17. Chapter 17

I went down to La Push to visit Jacob the next day, and had to drive back to school the next. Like usual, it was an awkward goodbye with Charlie. Jacob and Billy also saw me off, Billy reminding me to be safe. Huh, wonder if Jacob told him about what we talked about Friday.

This precaution was absolutely unnecessary though, as the next few weeks Edward avoided me. He never came into the café anymore with his sister, and I bet he would have moved to a different seat in History if there wasn't a full class each day.

Sure, it wasn't like Edward and I were friends or anything, but I thought we were at least on good enough terms to be friendly to each other. Guess I thought wrong. My 'friends' didn't seemed bothered by this at all. Mike and Jacob seemed to be extra happy each time they talked to me. But this bothered me.

I couldn't take it anymore. This was the third week in a row that Edward had sat by me in History, but refused to even acknowledge my presence. Mike wasn't in class today and I still had five minutes before class began, so I took the opportunity.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. Well at least he wasn't expecting this, because he cocked his head to the side and looked at me with confused eyes.

"For what?" He narrowed his eyes scrutinizing my face as if he were trying to read my mind.

"For falling on you, I didn't mean to. But you shouldn't be mad at me for that." I crossed my arms and looked forward, feeling self-conscious by the way he was looking at me.

"You think I'm mad at you?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Well the fact that you haven't said one word to me, or even acknowledge my presence in the past three weeks makes me think something is up."

"That's ridiculous."

"Oh is it?" My temper got the best of me as I snapped at him. "You know, if you don't want to be my friend, you could at least tell me." I watched his lips as he mumbled something. I didn't catch what he said but I could guess. "That's what I thought."

"Bella," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "it's not that I don't want to be friends with you. It's just better for us not to be friends."

"Don't have to explain to me." I focused my attention at the front of the room waiting desperately for the professor to start class. Edward looked like he was about to say something, but stopped as the professor started talking.

When class ended, Edward seemed torn whether to wait a bit, or run out of the classroom like he normally did. Of course, he went with what he always did as class ended. I narrowed my eyes at the door then angrily got up.

I was halfway down the hallway when I slipped on water someone had spilt but didn't clean up. My books went flying everywhere and I could hear muffled laughs of the people walking by. Groaning to myself, I forced myself off the ground. Looking around for my books, I noticed they had already been picked up and in a neat stack… in Edward's arms.

"Thanks," I grunted, taking my books from him.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude. It's just better if we aren't friends." Edward's eyes smoldered me as he apologized. I had to blink a few times and shake my head to snap out of it.

"Fine." I said, mostly to myself, and then started again to my car.

"Fine?" Edward looked frustrated again, walking with me keeping pace easily.

"Yes, fine. I get it. You don't want to be my friend and you're just being nice about it."

"Bella…"

"No, honestly, it's fine." I said firmly this time.

Before Edward could try to stop me, I walked into a crowd of students and made it to my car. After I tossed my books onto the seat and slammed my door, I laid my arms and head over the steering wheel and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself before my emotions took over me.

The rest of the week wasn't as horrible, except that one class. Even work wasn't bad, as Jordan was sick both days I worked. Something was going around, and I was just hoping I wouldn't be next. Mike was thrilled that I had seemed to be more interested in our conversations, though it was only the result of my avoidance of the gorgeous man who sat next to me. Each time he seemed like he was about to say something to me, I asked Mike a question, since I couldn't take to hear Edward say more about how we couldn't be friends.

Mike had even invited me to a party over the weekend. This caught Edward's attention. I wondered if it would bother him if I went to a party. Then I wondered why I even cared if it would bother him. Not that I really wanted to go, but my gut reaction made me say 'yes'.

So now here I was getting ready to go to a party tonight with a ton of people I didn't even know. Luckily Angela would be there, but she was bringing along Ben who she no doubt would be 'busy' with most the time. Jessica and Lauren were going too, along with Tyler and Eric. I just hoped there would be enough people there that I somewhat knew, no matter if they liked me or not, that I would be able to chat with and be too busy for Mike to try and hit on me. No need for Jessica to hate me even more.

* * *

**I hope you're liking the story! I need a few more reviews before I put up the next part so tell me what you think! =]**


	18. Chapter 18

Word got around fast that I was going to the party. The phone was ringing as soon as I walked into my apartment, Angela asking if I wanted to ride with her to the party. Not wanting to intrude on any time she had planned to spend with Ben, I told her I could drive myself. But she was driving separate from Ben, who had to work late and would be showing up at the party later. Listening to Angela's voice, I could tell she didn't want to show up alone, so I agreed to have her pick me up.

I ended up in blue jeans and a white shirt with my brown jacket over it. What were you supposed to do with your hair for a party? It wasn't cooperating into anything special, so I left it down, pinning back my bangs.

Angela showed up a little after ten. With good timing too; I had finished cleaning the kitchen, and with how nervous I was for the night, I might have ended up cleaning the whole apartment. Twice. Angela knocked on my door, and to my relief she had on a light blue shirt under her blue jacket. Her hair was also down. At least I had dressed appropriately.

I know Angela could tell that I was nervous. It wasn't like me to step out of my comfort zone to try new things, and the only time I ever had, Jacob had been right there next to me keeping me safe. I laughed to myself at the thought of Jacob accompanying me to the party. It would be easy for him to blend in, and I'm sure he'd get a kick out of it. Too bad he was many miles away.

"Bella, relax. It'll be fun," Angela looked at me and smiled reassuringly as she parked across the street from the house.

My eyes grew wide as we stepped through the door. The house was fairly large, and there were people everywhere. Angela grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowds, probably trying to find people we knew. There were even more people out back, surrounding the large pool and hot tub.

"Bella!" a familiar voice shouted over the music. Angela and I turned to see Mike make his way towards us. "You made it!"

"Yeah," I tried to look happy, but noticed Angela on her phone texting.

"Sorry, Ben's here. I'll meet up with you later, ok?" Angela looked apologetically at me and left to find her boyfriend.

"Let me introduce you to a few people," Mike grinned and put his arm around my shoulder as soon as Angela was out of sight.

"Ok," I agreed, walking ahead to get his arm off of me.

Jessica and Lauren appeared shortly after Mike started to introduce me to people I was sure already had too much to drink to remember my name in the next five minutes. They brought him a cup, and I didn't have to ask to know what was in it. The smell made me nauseous.

Jessica didn't seem to mind me too much after she had a few drinks.

"Bellaaaa… you should let me… give you makeover sometime." Jessica giggled then hiccupped.

"Um… sure Jessica," I only agreed because I knew when she was back to normal she would go back to ignoring me and never remember this conversation.

It was getting later and I hadn't seen Angela since she went to find Ben. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was two in the morning. Wow, usually I was completely out by this time. I was surprised that I was able to function this well at such a late, or early, hour.

"Mike, have you seen Angela?" I found Mike laughing at absolutely nothing.

"Oh, Bella! There you are," Mike grinned and took a step towards me.

"Have you seen Angela?" I repeated.

"I don't think so… maybe you could help me remember…" Mike winked and leaned in.

Before his lips could touch any part of me, I stumbled backwards. Tripping over someone's leg, I ended up hitting the back of my head on the floor.

"Ugh…" I moaned, slowly sitting up.

"Are you ok?" I looked up seeing double. "Here let me help you," the figure took my hand and slowly helped me stand up.

"Thanks," I mumbled, embarrassed, though I should be used to it by how clumsy I am.

"No problem, how's your head? It looked like you hit it pretty hard."

Well if I wasn't blushing much before, my cheeks had to be close to scarlet by now. "I'm ok."

I looked up finally when my vision stood still and was taken aback by the figure that stood in front of me. He stood at least six foot, shaggy dark brown hair, but though his beautiful features stunned me, I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were a dark, crimson color.

"I'm Landen," he grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Bella," I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. You looked like you were leaving?"

"Well I'm trying to, but I can't find my ride."

"Oh, would you like a ride?" He offered in an all too seductive voice.

"Thanks, but that's ok, my apartment is really close. I don't exactly need a ride." I lied, but living in Phoenix as long as I did, I learned never to accept rides from people you just met.

"Ok, well maybe I'll see you around again sometime?" Landen smiled, yet there seemed to be a hint of frustration on his face.

"Yeah, see you around." I smiled back.

Before Landen could try to persuade me to accept a ride from him, I quickly walked out the front door. He really was gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as Edward. But I couldn't take my mind off his eyes. I had never seen that color before. It was almost as enchanting as scary.

I pulled out my phone and texted Angela, telling her I was going to catch a bus back to my apartment because I wasn't feeling well. That part was actually true. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. It was also colder out than I thought it would be, and I was not dressed for this cold weather. It made me wish I had accepted that ride from Landen, but of course, I just couldn't take a ride from someone I just met.

Never being in this neighborhood before, I wasn't quite sure where the bus stop would be. I figured I would walk back the way we had come, because I was sure I had seen a bus stop sign. It was eerily quiet out. There was no sign of life around anywhere.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, I was already tired. I couldn't have gone that far either. Times like these I wished I were more athletic. By this point I was wishing Landen would come driving up the street and still offer me that ride. It was as if my prayers were answered, because all of a sudden I heard an engine coming up the street. I stopped on the sidewalk and sighed, hoping that it would be him.

There was something odd about this car though. It was definitely going way too fast for this neighborhood. And it was swerving all over the road. Finally the car straightened out, but it was in the wrong lane, pointing the wrong direction.

It all happened in about three seconds. There was no one around to hear my cries and this car was going too fast for me to get out of the way. I closed my eyes at the oncoming terror.

Finally I felt the impact. But it wasn't what I was expecting. I could feel something around me, something cold. Had the car crushed me to the ground? My side was hurting also, but I thought the car was coming at me straight on. Did I die?

"Ugh…" I moaned.

Nope, definitely not dead because if I were, the pain in my head would not be as strong as it was. So if I were not dead, how was I not hurt? While I contemplated reasons why I would and wouldn't be dead, I felt something move around me. My thoughts stopped dead in their tracks, as I slowly opened my eyes to see what had happened.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long to get out, but life and school have been very hectic. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one. Hope you like it!**

**p.s. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be out =]**

* * *

Everything was blurry, but I could make out the moon above my head. Odd, it seemed to be moving in circles.

"Ugh..." I moaned again, grasping my head in my hands as if it would make the spinning stop.

Seriously, hitting my head twice in one night isn't unnecessarily uncommon for me, but I could never get used to the headaches. Shuffling sounds came from my right again, followed by a voice.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" The voice was so familiar, but I couldn't wrap my mind around a name.

"Ugh…" I tried to sit up and felt a pain in my side.

"Just lie down Bella," a cold hand gently pushed me back to the ground. I heard his phone ring and he answered it quickly. "Yes Carlisle, Alice was right. I believe she hit her head twice, and she may have broken a rib, although that would be my fault." The voice almost sounded in pain. "Yes, I can do that."

He shut his phone and sighed. Who was this mystery guy? It bothered me that I couldn't place a name to the voice, even though I knew I knew him, and it hurt my head to think about it. He was for sure someone I knew. Someone from the party? Oh how I hoped it wasn't Landen seeing me looking so terrible. Wait, Landen? No it couldn't be him. But I had compared him to someone earlier… someone… Oh. My. Gosh. Edward?! How could he be here though? I didn't see him at the party and…

"Bella, I'm going to pick you up and drive you to the hospital." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"No I'm…" I tried sitting up and moaned.

"Don't try to tell me you're fine, because I won't be convinced."

"Hospital?" I was able to open my eyes without feeling dizzy as I focused my eyes on Edward. Gosh he looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Yes," and before I could protest he picked me up in one swift motion.

My eyes tightened again as I concentrated on the wind blowing in my face. Was there wind a minute ago? I opened my eyes and Edward was gently setting me in his car. How did we get here so fast? I didn't remember seeing his car anywhere around. Then again, I didn't really take in the scenery after almost being hit. That's when it clicked.

"How did you do that?" I asked with much strain in my voice.

"Do what?" He looked at me, starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

"Get to me. No one was around when the car was coming at me. How did you get me out of the way?"

"Don't you remember? I saw you walking down the road and I thought you might need a ride so I pulled over and was walking up to you when that car came down the road." Edward clenched his jaw after he finished that sentence.

"No, no one was around." I closed my eyes, remembering the scene, no one around.

"You hit your head Bella, you must not remember."

I slowly turned my head to look at him. I know what I saw, no one was around. Why was he trying to convince me that he was there? For now I would let it drop though, because wasn't that the turn for the hospital?

"Weren't you supposed to turn back there?"

"Nope," Edward shrugged.

"I thought you said we were going to the hospital?"

"We are."

"But…"

"We're going to the hospital in Forks." Edward cut me off.

Huh? Why would we drive about an hour to Forks to go to the hospital when we could easily go here, unless…

"You're not telling Charlie, are you?" My mouth dropped, half annoyed and half fearful. This was definitely not something I would want Charlie to find out about.

"No," Edward's lips turned up into a grin, "unless you want me to."

"No!" I shouted with all my strength, clutching my side as another pain shot through it.

"Careful. And my father works at the hospital, so I figured if you didn't want your father to find out about this, then I would have to take you to someone I could trust."

I nodded then closed my eyes, suddenly very sleepy. I was about out when Edward spoke again.

"We're here."

"Huh?" I looked at the clock. "It's only been twenty minutes." I looked at him confused.

"Traffic is light in the middle of the night." He shrugged again and grinned a crooked smile that sent butterflies through my stomach.

Before I could open my door, Edward was there opening the door for me and picked me up.

"I can walk." I mumbled.

"Is your head still spinning?" Now that he mentioned it, I was still a little dizzy. "That's what I thought."

"Let's get this over with," I groaned as Edward laughed.

Ok so the time spent in the hospital wasn't as terrible as I imagined, especially with someone as gorgeous as Edward sitting right by your side. And his father, who refused to let me call him Dr. Cullen, but instead Carlisle, was just as gorgeous as Edward. He had the same golden eyes as Edward, but they didn't really look alike. Yes they were both gorgeous, but I couldn't see any resemblance in them except for their unique eye color.

"Alright Bella, good news is your ribs are bruised but they aren't broken," Edward let out a sigh of relief here, even though he seemed to already know that, "but we should get someone to stay with you tonight in case you received a concussion. Do you live with anyone at school?"

"No, I live in an apartment by myself."

"Well you will definitely need someone to keep an eye on you tonight. Would you like to see if your father is still awake?"

"No!" This was definitely not something I wanted Charlie to find out about.

"No," Edward whispered to what seemed an unspoken question, although I swear I saw him and Carlisle exchange a glace.

"Do you have anyone else that you could stay with tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Um… well I could try to call my friend Jacob Black. He lives in La Push." There it was again, they exchanged a glance, although this time it looked more serious.

"What if I stayed with her tonight?" Edward suggested.

"Is that ok with you Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

Edward staying the night with me, in my apartment? Somebody pinch me.

"Uh… sure, I don't mind." I tried to act surprised at Edward's offer. Edward nodded at Carlisle, as if they were having a silent conversation. "So am I able to get out of here now?"

"Yes Bella," Carlisle smiled warmly at me. "It was a pleasure to meet you, and make sure you come back if you start feeling dizzy again."

"Ok," I lied, Edward definitely noticed.

"I'll bring her back if I notice her not feeling well," I scowled at Edward and he grinned his crooked smile.

As I waved goodbye to Carlisle, Edward grabbed my elbow for support as he led me to his car. Opening the door for me, Edward grinned.

"I'm so not coming back." I whispered to him, as Carlisle was still at the door waiting for us to leave.

Edward grinned even wider, "Oh you are if I think you're not feeling well again." With that he chuckled and what seemed like less than a second he shut my door, was in the driver's seat, and pulling out of the parking lot.

Fine, if he insisted on taking care of me tonight, then I was going to insist on getting answers.


	20. Chapter 20

The drive back to my apartment took about the same amount of time as it took to get to the hospital. Able to focus now, I realized this was because Edward drove like a maniac. Seriously, he was going about 115 mph down the deserted highway. It was a silent ride back, but not as awkward as it could have been, so that was nice. Edward eyed the surroundings of my apartment building before getting out, and came around his car to help me out.

"Still dizzy?" Edward raised his brow at me.

"No, I'm fine," I grumbled. Of course as I stepped out of the car I nearly fell flat on my face.

Repressing a laugh, Edward caught my elbow, making sure that was the only part of me he was touching, and helped me up into my room. I figured best not to bother explaining my balance problems, seeing as I didn't quite mind his cold touch. Cold touch? Focusing on my elbow, I noticed that it was definitely colder than the rest of my arm. Particularly where he was touching me. So I hadn't imagined his skin feeling so cold when he caught me before I hit the ground at work. Ok, I was definitely getting answers tonight.

"This is my place," I stood awkwardly in the kitchen as Edward stood close by looking more gorgeous that anyone should ever have a right to. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine," Edward grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," I rolled my eyes, but he seemed too distracted to even notice. Sighing, I moved into the living room to sit on my sofa. "So are you going to tell me?" That caught his attention.

"Tell you what?"

"How you got to me."

"I told you Bella, I pulled over when I saw you walking. I was walking up to you when I saw that car." Edward moved to sit on the opposite end of the sofa.

"I may have hit my head twice, but I know that there was no one anywhere around me when I saw that car coming."

"You are not that observant then," Edward huffed.

"So you may think…" I mumbled.

"Bella, why can't you just accept that you didn't see me?" Edward looked up at me with his soft golden eyes. I had to remember to breathe as he looked at me.

"I just… you need to give me some answers."

"For?" Edward raised his brow skeptically.

"For…" I wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"You would think my patience would be much greater by now," Edward sighed.

"Well I'm sorry that you can't just read my mind," I scowled at him.

"Me too…" he mumbled.

What? Did I just miss something?

"You too? So what, you read minds?"

It took him awhile to respond as if he were debating what to say. Finally the beautiful angel that sat across from me spoke, "I can read every mind."

"Oh…" I looked down, embarrassed, wishing I had better control over my thoughts.

"I can read every mind, except for yours."

This caught me off guard.

"What's wrong with me?" I frowned.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, "I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?"

"So is that it then?" I pressed, not wanting to ask the question that burned my tongue.

"Was there something more you wished to ask?"

"No…" Yes! I screamed in my head. "I have to shower. Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

Ok, so I had to get out of the living room before I lost my head. Yes, there was a freakishly gorgeous man in my living room. Yes, I had about a million more questions for him, but I didn't know how to phrase them. Would he be mad? The conversation I had with Jacob before coming to college ran through my mind over and over. I took my time in the shower, freeing the stress from the night. After my shower, I slipped into my room before having to face Edward again. I was tired, but I needed to get answers. When I gathered my thoughts, I walked back into the living room to see Edward sitting in the same relaxed position from when I left him, with his eyes closed. Was he sleeping?

"Better?" Edward's eyes shot open when I sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Yeah…" I looked at him, wondering where to start. "Edward, I need to know. I need answers."

"Bella, I already told you," but I cut him off.

"Don't give me that crap again. I know you weren't anywhere around." I usually wasn't this snappy, but I was tired and frustrated.

"Bella, you're tired. You should sleep, and we'll discuss this later."

I shook my head, ignoring the pain that it caused, "I can't sleep. Not until you give me answers."

"You are so stubborn," Edward glared at me. I glared right back.

We sat there in silence. I'm not sure how many minutes passed, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, I need to know. I know there's something different about you, and I'm trying to figure it out."

"Any luck?" Edward grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. I didn't answer, instead looked down at my intertwined fingers. "You know that really is frustrating, not knowing what you're thinking."

"Oh really? But it wouldn't be frustrating if someone had extraordinary talents yet refused to answer any of your questions?"

"Stubborn and a temper," he laughed while I glared again. "So any ideas as to what I am?" Edward casually added.

"Umm…" this was my chance to tell him. Why couldn't I say it out loud?

"You can tell me."

"I don't know. You might get mad."

"I promise I won't get mad," he sincerely promised me. I had to remind myself to breath yet again.

"Well it's not really an idea I came up with," I paused as Edward looked at me with curiosity. "I have a friend, who is… not quite fond of you."

"Who is your friend?" Edward tilted his head.

"Jacob Black," the name didn't sound familiar. "He lives on the reservation in La Push." Recognition flashed through his eyes now, and I watched as they became guarded, cautious.

"And what did your friend tell you?"

"Well he told me a story. About your family. About how your family is not allowed on their lands because of what you are." I paused.

"What do you think of the story?"

"At first I didn't believe it. I mean seriously, a tribe descendant from werewolves and their enemies are vampires? I didn't believe it… at first. But then I noticed things about you." Edward had gone completely still, his eyes unreadable. I figured best to continue, "I noticed your cold skin, much colder than anyone I've ever touched. Your eyes change color through the weeks, and you are impossibly fast. Don't try to tell me you were by me, because you were nowhere around." We sat there in silence, and I was unsure how he would react. A thought popped in my head, "But you know what? I don't care. I don't care what you are."

This set something off. "How can you say you don't care? You don't care that you are risking your life by being with me this very second?" His face was furious.

"I'm alive right now because of you. If you hadn't been there tonight, I could have been killed by that car. I trust you."

"You trust me," Edward laughed darkly. "So then tell me, aren't you at all a bit concerned about my diet?"

"Well Jacob mentioned something about that too. He said that your family was different. That you only hunted animals."

His face fell a frown. "Yes, that is correct."

"I see," I bit my lip, not wanting to harass him with all my questions. He noticed.

"What, no twenty questions?"

"Only like a million or two."

We sat on the couch, talking for about an hour. I questioned him on his family's unique diet, although I was definitely happy for that choice. When I asked why he seemed to hate me when I first saw him, he explained to me that my blood was more appealing to him than anything he's ever experienced. I wasn't sure to be afraid or take it as a compliment. It made me sad that being around me seemed to cause him pain, but he assured me that it wasn't that bad and it was worth it to spend time with me. Looking at the clock, it read 5 a.m.

"Shoot, I'm not gonna make it at work tomorrow morning," I frowned.

"I'm sure they will let you off the hook for the night you've had," Edward laughed, but suddenly stopped. "I am curious though. When did Jacob tell you about me?"

"Umm… before school started actually. When we saw you on the boardwalk."

"Ah… I remember that day. Jacob did not look too happy to see me there."

"He wasn't."

"And he has every right. What I am, I am dangerous to be around."

"I trust you."

"I wish you wouldn't," Edward frowned.

"Too late. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that when my father Carlisle made the treaty with their tribe many years ago, we agreed to stay off their land, but they were not allowed to reveal to anyone what we are."

"Jake never said anything about that," I frowned.

"Did Jacob mention anything about himself?"

"No."

"Well I won't break the treaty, but maybe you should ask him more about himself sometime."

I looked at Edward, mystified about what Jacob hadn't told me.

"So does this mean we can be friends now?" I looked down.

"Ah Bella, as you can tell with me here tonight, I am quite tired of trying to stay away from you. As you also know my secret, it also looks like I have nothing to hide from you either." He smiled.

"Good," I bit my lip and smiled back.

"I am curious though Bella, who were you with before you left the party?"

"Landen," I looked down again, remembering how gorgeous he was. "He helped me up at the party after Mike tried to kiss me and I fell and hit my head."

"Mike? Newton?" Edward's eyes grew darker.

"Yeah, he was definitely drunk. I backed away as he tried and ended up tripping over something and hitting my head. Landen helped me up and offered me a ride."

"I see," his eyes did not lighten up. "You should introduce me sometime."

"Er… ok." I yawned.

"You should get to bed," Edward's face lightened, amused.

"Shouldn't you be tired too?"

"I don't sleep," he said flat out.

"Ever?" I was astonished.

"Never," he grinned.

"Anything else you wish to tell me tonight?"

"Nope, you should get to sleep though."

"I don't think I can sleep with you out here."

"You look exhausted, I think you can manage."

I shook my head, and Edward sighed.

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

"Yes," I smiled.

Edward grinned his crooked smile and stood up with me, following me to my room to sing me to sleep. That night was one of the best night's sleep I had gotten in weeks.


End file.
